Los Luchadores
Los Luchadores // Asombroso & Magnífico // Combined weight of 426lbs // Hailing from Estados Unidos Mexicano Theme Music: "Este Camino" by Malverde Entrance Style: Los Luchadores push their way through the curtain and pause at the top of the ramp, the two do an interlocked handshake before making their way down to the ring. The tandem are always open to stopping and interacting with fans at ringside before entering the ring under the bottom rope and awaiting their opponents. Tag Team Moves: Finisher #1: Salpicaduraplex (Splashplex) - Asombroso lifts the opponent up into a stalling suplex, allowing Magnífico to spring back with a crossbody driving them into the mat. Signature Moves: Asombroso hits a spinning wheel kick to the opponent from the front as Magnifico connects with a dropkick to the back of their legs. Magnifico holds the opponent as if to hit him with an inverted STO as Asombroso rebounds off the far ropes. Asombroso then hits a bulldog as Magnifico pulls the opponent down into an inverted STO. Mexicooler (Double step-over leg whip slam) Title History: SOS World Tag Team Champions ever reign, most title defences Asombroso 5'9 / 215lbs // Mexico City, Mexico // 26 years old // 8 year pro // Trained at Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre ' Finisher:' Uno, Dos - Double jump moonsault Signature Moves: The Milagro Driver (Wheelbarrow Driver) Running double knees to the standing opponent, Topé suicida, Koppou kick, headscissors with multiple variations, hip toss, spinning wheel kick, arm drag variations, victory roll. ' Entrance Music:' "Este Camino" by Malverde Entrance Style: Asombroso comes from behind the curtain draped in a Mexican flag, he slowly makes his way down to the ring interacting with his fans at ringside. When in the squared circle, he drapes the flag onto one of the turnbuckle pads and stands in that corner of the ring, he salutes the flag and the fans alike - before awaiting his upcoming opponent for the match. ' Description of what your character looks like:' Mask above. Green tights with devil like designs on the side, elbow pads and taped up hands and wrists. Your wrestler's background: Born José Moreno in Mexico City, Mexico on February 19th 1985. He had a normal childhood, surrounded by family and friends alike. His love for wrestling began when his grandfather started taking him and his brothers (of which there were three) to local events. Moreno began training with several wrestlers from the local area at just 15, working his first professional match two days after his 16th birthday. He eventually made himself a home with the CMLL promotion and became a regular attraction. Your wrestler's goals: - To prove he has what it takes - To show that despite his jokey character, he is not to be taken lightly Title history: SOS Tag Team Champion (w/Magnifico) at High Society 2009 Magnífico 5'9 / 211lbs // Acapulco, Mexico // 43 years old // 19 year pro // Trained at Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Finisher: The Gory Special Signature Moves: Tiger driver lift into a double knee backbreaker, springboard back elbow, pescado to the outside of the ring, spinning wheel kick to a cornered opponent, big splash executed from several positions, headscissor variations, hip toss, spinning wheel kick, arm drags and running elbow strike. Entrance Music: "Este Camino" by Malverde Entrance Style: El Magnífico comes from behind the curtain and pauses for a moment, he takes time to salute the crowd before running down to the ring and diving in through the middle and bottom rope. Magnífico then salutes the crowd once more, on the middle rope before turning and awaiting his opponent. Description of what your character looks like: Mask above. Wears tights and a tight fitting vest with several different patterns - the chest piece of his vest, has the Mexican flag on it as well as an outline of the state of Mexico.